


In a Bind

by ArtWolf



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Female Peter Parker, Hair-pulling, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, female Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtWolf/pseuds/ArtWolf
Summary: Looks like you're in a bit of a bind baby girl, but I know you love it~
Relationships: Penny Parker/Whitney Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 97





	In a Bind

**Author's Note:**

> A story for the Isn't it Bromantic monthly prompt Ropes!

Small pants came out of Penny's lips as she lays on the bed, struggling against her binds. The red leathery material holding her felt so rough on her soft skin as it rubs against her in the best ways. Meanwhile, Whitney smiles darkly as she surveys her girlfriend on their bed. She was looking intriguingly at her masterpiece and felt proud that she could do this sort of thing now. She quickly grabs her phone from one of her pocket in her sweatpants and took a few snap shots of her sexy and vulnerable partner, lying on the bed at her mercy. Much to her dismay, Penny whines and whimpers a bit at the sight of the phone and blushes hard at the thought of pictures being taken of her. 

"Wh-whitney! D-don't take pictures! This is embarrassing!" 

The mercenary stops and smirks behind her mask. She slowly places her phone on their nightstand and walks back over to Penny, who was still squirming against her restraints. Soon, Whitney grabs hold of Penny's chin with some force and bends down to the younger girl's ear. 

"And what're you gonna do about it slut? You're all tied up with no viable way to get out. How are you gonna stop me from taking pictures,hmm?" 

Penny shudders under her words and felt her heart beat faster with each one. Although Penny had the absolute power to break the ropes she's in and force Whitney to delete the pictures. But another side of her came up, stronger than her will to not take this. This side told her that what she's doing feels so good. She likes this feeling of being helpless in front of girlfriend like this, all exposed for her to do anything she wanted. Anything could happen to her and yet, Penny didn't want to escape. She wants to stay here and be taken by Whitney. Penny whimpers and arches her back a bit, causing the rope between her legs to rub against her heated area. A soft moan came out at the stimulation which causes Whitney to chuckle darkly again, lift up her mask, and lick the shell her partner's ear. She slowly started leaving soft kisses against the ear and went down and down until she reaches the neck area. Penny waits in anticipation as she felt hot breath on neck. She wants to feel as much as she could and she didn't want anything holding it back. Just then, Penny felt a tongue slowly lick up her neck and she could hear the sounds of groaning coming from the older girl. Whitney reveled in the softness and little noises Penny was making from above. The merc went further and places both her hands on the smaller girl's perky boobs. Whitney pulls back and licks her lips. Penny swallowed hard as Whitney came closer to her chest. 

"Mmm, you look so ready for me baby. Are you sure you don't like this at all?" 

Penny whimpers pathetically. That only gave Whitney more incentive to move closer, opening and closing her mouth over the hard nipple. Penny arches her back and moans out helplessly. Whitney kept sucking and biting on the nip, even pulling a bit too hard on it. The hero desperately cries out in moans, biting her lip so she could stop herself. Whitney pulls off and went for the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Penny squirms in her position and kept arching her back into the pleasure. After what feels like hours of torturous sucking and biting, Penny feels herself being pushed onto the bed with a hefty thump. Her breath became heavier as her girlfriend stalks towards her like a predator about to attack. Whitney gets above Penny and with a lustful smirk, she leans down and kisses the smaller girl hard. A tongue slips between Penny's lips and it searches every area of her mouth. The hero moans and drools in the kiss, feeling herself get hotter downwards towards her lower region. Whitney takes notice of how her lover was squirming and she took it upon herself to reach down and take a piece of rope from the knots. She suddenly pulls up and down, giving more stimulation to her heated area, causing Penny to yell out in a broken moan. She arches her back, causing her to unknowingly grind into the rope. Whitney felt drunk off the little noises and sounds the girl below her was making and she could feel her opening her legs only a bit more. The mercenary pulls away and sits up, looking down at girl below her. 

"Well, would you look at this? You're getting so wet for baby girl. I bet you want more, don't you? I bet you want me to eat that little cunt up like a snack and make you weep so good. You want that? You want me to treat you like the slut you are?" 

Penny couldn't speak, all she could do was nod furiously as she squirms. Whitney lets out a laugh and let off on pulling the rope. The hero pants and lets her legs close a bit. The mercenary shook her head and quickly separates the legs, almost lifting the hips up off the bed, and putting her hands underneath the back of the hero's knees. Penny yelps and moves her head to try and look at Whitney, but she couldn't do it without hurting her neck. She let her head fall back on the sheets as she waits in anticipation. She felt the rope move to one side and Penny let her eyes fall and let her breathing try to get calm when she felt a tongue on her clit. She lets out a cry of pleasure as the tongue mercilessly flicks her clit and even bite it. The smaller girl lifts her hips up into Whitney's mouth, causing the older girl to suck even harder. Penny couldn't help the loud and lewd noises coming her mouth and she was embarrassed to think if her neighbors could hear her. She let out a small curse and threw her head back roughly against the sheets while Whitney lets out groans and moans herself, feeling herself getting wetter with every second she tastes her girlfriend. She holds on tighter to Penny's legs and lifts her up more to get as much access as she could. Penny lets herself get lost in the pleasure and she felt herself get hotter with every second that passes and she knew she wouldn't last very long if this keeps up. Then, in a split second, Penny is suddenly turned over on her face and stomach with her ass and heat exposed and two hands still on the back of her knees. 

"Fuck Penny, you taste so good. I could eat this pretty little cunt for breakfast, lunch, and dinner and never get tired." 

At that moment, Whitney let go of Penny's knees and sat herself. She takes one last look at her girlfriend and then gets off the bed towards the drawers. Once there, she opens the first drawer with a hum and grabs a big bottle of lube and a piece of a black thin silk fabric. She places the items on top of the nightstand and then squats down to open up the another drawer. She smiles deviously at the contents inside and that made Penny shut her eyes and try not to be too nervous about this whole experience. A few seconds later, she felt the bed dip and a few heavy things, she's guessing the items that Whitney got out of the drawer, fall onto the bed. Penny shudders as she could feel a warm calloused hand rub her ass gently and even squeeze it from time to time. The hero strangely felt calm by this contact but didn't question it as she allows herself to move her hips a bit. A hard smack follows up in a few minutes, causing Penny to yelp and bury her face in the sheets. She hears a hearty laugh come from her girlfriend and soon, she felt another hard smack on her ass. Penny tries to keep in her moans with each smack but after some time, she couldn't help but turn into a moaning mess. Whitney enjoys every second but stopped so she could get to a more fun part. She rubs Penny's ass lovingly, making the younger girl cry and shudder. Whitney reaches out and grabs the big bottle of lube, popping the top with her thumb and then looking back at her girlfriend. With slow movements, Whitney moves the bottle until it's over Penny's ass and she starts pouring the bottle all over. Penny shudders as she feels the cold lube slowly go between her ass cheeks and eventually, down to her pussy. The mercenary doesn't stop, not even when she sees the lube dripping onto the bed, and she licks her lips with such hunger. 

"Oh baby girl, I can't tell you how much I'm loving this right now. Just looking at your pretty pink cunt and your beautiful heart shaped ass all covered in lube, ready to be taken by me? Why, it feels like I'm a kid at Christmas, ready to tear open her gift and use it for days on end." 

Whitney sets down the now half empty bottle and uses both of her hands to place them on Penny's higher thigh. Once in position, she uses her thumbs to place on the younger girl's folds and open it, getting a high pitch yelp out of Penny and a lot more squirming. That earns another hard smack on the ass that shut her up and the room gets filled with the sound of Whitney's groans and moans. The merc takes one hand off Penny's thigh and slowly, she starts to use one finger to gently rub on the younger girl's folds. And if Whitney wasn't holding onto to her thigh, Penny's legs would've dropped right then and there. Her legs begins shaking and her hips moves back in time with the finger prodding against her. Whitney smacks Penny's ass again and slowly penetrates, teasing her girlfriend evilly. Penny whines and slams her face into the sheets and mattress. Finally, the older girl buries her finger inside until she gets to the knuckle and stays there for a few seconds, hearing the small pants coming the girl below. She pulls her finger back and then slams it back in, causing the hero's hips to snap forward. Whitney sets an easy pace, purposely avoiding a certain bundle of nerves to be a bit of a tease. Penny whines into the sheets and tries to grind her hips back into the finger but that only earns her a smack on the ass and a few tsks coming from Whitney. 

"Such a bad girl." With that, Whitney adds in a second finger and starts to go at a faster pace. Penny swallows hard and shakes into the bed as she felt her pussy being abused into such rich pleasure. 

"I love how much you open up for me baby girl. It's almost like your ready for phase two." 

Penny's continuing breath picks up and before she could even realize it, she gives out a broken cry as she cums on Whitney's hand. Whitney removes her fingers and looks at them, smirking and lifting it up to her lips to suck. She moans deeply at the taste of her girlfriend's cum. After she gets done, she moves her mouth towards Penny's entrance again and starts to suck and lick up more cum. Penny's knees finally give out and she lays sprawled, as much as she can, out on the bed, breathing heavily. Whitney pulls away and licks her lips to catch any juice she could've missed. She quickly picks up her phone from the nightstand and takes a few more pictures. 

"Fuck Penny, you came so fast, but you taste so good. You're such a good little spider."

Whitney places the phone carelessly on the side of the bed and then picks up the piece of fabric she got from the drawer. She leans over Penny's body and roughly ties the fabric around her eyes. Before she lets up, Whitney lightly kisses and tugs on the smaller girl's ear along with a gentle lick on the shell. She softly kisses her shoulder, then the back of her neck, and then the blades between the shoulders. Penny lightly sighs with each kiss, kind of getting used to the softness of her girlfriend's body on top of hers. All to soon though, the warmth leaves and more shuffling ensues until a familiar sound of a cap opening fills the room. Whitney slowly pours more lube on the young hero's ass and lets it drip everywhere as she please, even rubbing it in for more pleasure. Emptying the bottle, Whitney finally throws it behind her shoulder and then grabs the thing she's been wanting to use for a long time. Meanwhile, Penny fought a bit more against her restraints, moving her hips around and biting her lip with nervousness. With the blindfold around her eyes, she couldn't see what Whitney was doing and that made her senses go on edge a bit. It wasn't in a bad way per say, it was more of an adrenaline rush not knowing what was going to happen at this moment. All of sudden, Penny felt something prodding her entrance. It uncomfortably, at first, moves a bit so she can figure out what it was, but she soon found out when that thing entered her more and more. It was a dildo, possibly a strap on, and it felt really thick too. Penny's breathing quickly starts to pick up once she felt the toy half way inside her sensitive area. 

"Ah, f-fuck! Wh-whitney! Please, I'm too sensitive there. I already came. I feel like I'm gonna cum again." 

Whitney growls and smacks Penny's ass again, causing a whine to come out of the hero's lips. The toy moved deeper and deeper inside her until it was sheathed into her, nudging right on her sweet spot. She began seeing stars even with the blindfold on and she felt tears coming down her face. The toy didn't move again while Whitney takes off her shirt, exposing her hefty chest and then she leans over Penny's body again, slowly kissing the back her neck. 

"Breath pretty baby, I promise you a good time." 

Penny slowly starts to catch her shaky breath and only relaxing a bit when she felt the toy move out all the way to the tip and then slam back into her g-spot. The younger girl cries and moans out brokenly with each thrust that moves her forward. Letting out curses and whines, Penny struggles against her bindings even more, wanting to hold onto Whitney while she was being fucked senseless. The mercenary continues to brutally set a pace for the sensitive spot and moans when she hears the lewd squelching her girlfriend's pussy was making. Tears streaked out of Penny eyes, wetting the blindfold as she feels herself tighten up into her climax, opening her mouth to give a silent moan. Penny lays limp on the bed, trying to catch her breath, but Whitney continues her onslaught of thrusts into her. 

"Oh shit, Penny you came again, so good. I bet I can make you cum as much as I want if I had the time." 

Whitney gently sits up and gently run her fingers along the ropes along her girlfriend. She felt a sense of pride at making her cum twice and she lets up on the thrusts, only for a bit. Just then, Penny turns to look behind her shoulder and start to pant slowly, finally able to catch her shaky breath a bit. 

"Whitney, you haven't cum yet, have you?" 

Whitney buries the toy deeply into Penny and softly runs her fingers along Penny's now red ass. She then looks back at the still blindfolded eyes of her girlfriend. 

"No, I haven't cum yet but I know a way we could change that." 

Whitney removes the toy from inside of Penny and starts to unbuckle the straps on off of her. After she gets done, she crawls beside Penny and lays on her back, silently guiding the younger girl towards her. Once Penny is in position, on top of Whitney, the older girl starts to kiss her passionately. Penny moans into it, tasting herself on Whitney's tongue and feeling the older girl play with her sensitive ass a bit. Whitney pulls off and slowly lifts her hand into Penny's hair, scratching it a bit and then making her get lower and lower. Penny understands and obediently goes lower until she feels her lips press against something wet. Experimentally, Penny pokes her tongue and licks slowly, giving little kitten licks and laying her tongue flat. Whitney moans and holds tightly onto Penny's hair, leaning her head back against the headboard and lifting her other hand to fondle her hardened nipples. Penny smirks and starts to suck, going a bit lower until she gets to Whitney's folds. The older girl's legs wraps around Penny's head, making the younger girl, suck and lick harder. Penny moans and hums, causing vibrations that make Whitney whine and squeeze her fingers on her nipple. The merc felt drool on her lips and her voice was starting to get higher with each moan and gasp that slips out. With a few more fast licks and sucking, Whitney throws her head back, ignoring the sting she felt, and pinched hard on her nipple as she came. They both pant hard, giving them time to come back down from cloud nine. After what felt like hours, Whitney lets go of Penny's hair and unwraps her legs. She gently unties Penny's blindfold, making the young hero blink and try to adjust to the room. Whitney grabs Penny by her shoulders and brings her up to her lips, kissing her gently and smiling. Once they pull back, Whitney turns the young girl around and starts to untie the ropes. 

"So, how was that? I wasn't too hard on you, was I?" 

Penny slowly shakes her head and blushes while smiling and wiggling around the now loose ropes. 

"It was actually really good. I've never tried that before because honestly, I felt a bit embarrassed. Now, I'm so glad I told you about this." 

Whitney finally unties the last knot and throws the ropes on the floor somewhere. Penny instantly turns around and wraps her arms around Whitney's neck, not caring how much heat they were producing from one and another. The older girl smiles and hugs back, placing her hands on Penny's hips and slowly going towards her ass. Penny winces a bit at the stings she feels and Whitney quickly retracts her hands. 

"Oh my god, your ass is a tomato!" 

Penny pouts and pinches Whitney's cheek while the older girl still chuckles. 

"And who's fault is that?!" 

"Yeah but you still liked it though." 

The young hero blushed harder and buried her face into Whitney's neck. The older girl chuckles more and slides down the headboard and onto the bed. 

"Eh, I'm not judging, I just thought a little cutie like you wouldn't be into this sort of thing. Maybe next time, we could use more toys" 

"Yeah, let's relax a bit before you go into your perverted mind." 

"No can do, perversion is number 2 inside my mind." 

Penny lifts her head up a bit and threw up an eyebrow. 

"Number 2, what's number 1?" 

"You." 

Whitney kissed Penny's cheek, making the younger girl giggle and laugh. 

"Oh god, how can you be the most cheesiest and the most perverted girl I've ever met?" 

"It's a gift I am blessed to have. Also, I'm trying to distract myself from not popping another lady boner." 

Penny rolls her eyes and hugs Whitney's neck closer. Whitney sighs and leans her back, relaxing and hugging Penny's waist tightly. 

"Night Whitney." 

"Night Penny. And we will be using more toys later right?" 

Penny sighs and giggles softly. 

"Later."


End file.
